Gotham's Summer Blizzard
by Nepaliwaves
Summary: A sudden winter storm has struck Gotham...in July. And now it is up to the Dark Knight to get to the bottom of this mysterious icy dilemma. A one-shot of mine. Currently unable to decide whether I should continue or leave it as is. Please review and let me know if you think this story has potential, I do have some ideas on how to continue.


It is another cloudy night in Gotham, the perfect situation for the police commissioner to summon the local vigilante. With the spotlight shining a bat insignia brightly on the clouds, he waits on top of the rooftop, clutching at his coat to keep warm on this unexpectedly chilly night. Not that is wasn't to be expected that on some evenings Gotham could get cold, but in July? The city was in the middle of a blistering heat wave that had made a number of the citizens go looney, and he had his hands full trying to keep it under control, even with the help of his unofficial partner. But to suddenly be able to see his breath was just the most befuddling thing the man had ever encountered. It was reported that citywide temperatures had dropped over sixty degrees in under ten minutes, and yet there was still no explanation for this rapid change. More than anything, the commissioner was hoping that his friend would have a simple explanation as to why it was practically winter in July.

"Evening commissioner." The police chief doesn't even start, instead, just slowing turning around to face the costumed man who always approached from the back on this rooftop, silent as the night from which he came.

"You know, for once it'd be nice to see you come from the front, maybe even with a smile. It'd warm up our meetings, especially tonight." He receives no response, just a cold stare that matches the weather. Batman glances over the city, even though there is nothing unusual to see, yet.

"Any leads on who or what is causing this?"

"None, that's why I summoned you. All of our initial suspects for a situation like this are either locked up, missing, or in an entirely different city."

"I wouldn't discount a different city as an excuse, there's always a possibility that a known rogue could decide to try new territory. Any word on the situation of the Weather Wizard?"

"According to the reports by the Central City police, Mark Mardon was locked up by the Flash just a few days ago. He was my first guess also. As, I don't recall Victor Freeze's devices ever having a city wide effect."

"Yet. However, I just visited Arkham and he's still in that coma from Joker's new gas."

"Maybe the Joker is experimenting with Victor's technology, and this is all just another insane plan of his."

"Unlikely, the Joker isn't one for copying others. He always has to do something original."

"Then we probably have some new wannabe super-criminal just waiting to prove themselves."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Batman pulls out a small gps from his belt, tapping at its screen to scroll through various locations. He frowns, unable to pinpoint a central focus to this bizarre weather. Well, Commission Gordon thinks it's a frown anyway. Batman continues to fiddle with his device when a transmission comes through.

"Bruce? I think I found something concerning this weather." Putting a finger to his right ear, Batman starts to walk away to gain some privacy.

"Go ahead Oracle."

"I've found a section of Gotham River that has started freezing over within the last minute. Whoever is causing this cold is probably moving along it."

"Thanks, I'll check it out immediately." He puts away his gps and turns to face Gordon. "Part of Gotham River is freezing over. I'm going to investigate." With that, he pulls out his grappling hook and starts running towards the direction of the river. He leaps into the air and starts gliding over the streets, occasionally using the hook to propel himself forward. As he watches him leave, Gordon picks up his radio.

"There's a development on what appears to be the Gotham River near main and 15th, send two squads to check it out."

When he arrives at the point that Oracle has given him, the river has completely frozen over, and it is also starting to lightly snow. Batman grimaces at the sight before him, as he finds himself understanding the situation less and less. He decides to contact Oracle as he walks out onto the ice. "Oracle, is there any information of individuals with ice based abilities that could alter the weather?"

"None on any record I have pulled up. Most are limited to creating ice structures, shooting ice, and freezing people. The others that can have always required a large device that does it for them or augments their powers."

"And I'm guessing that there is no indication of anything of that type so far, because otherwise you would have told me." He continues to search the ice, looking for anything to track, but there's nothing. No footprints, no heat trail, not even a hair or article of clothing. Just solid ice with the occasional pile of soft snow.

"Correct. The satellite doesn't indicate any power surges that aren't part of the official grid. To be frank, there is no indication of anything unique at all to focus on." While he doesn't pause physically when hearing this, still searching for physical evidence to trace on pure subconsciously methodology, it does cause him to stop speaking for a bit, his mind racking for answers. He continues walking along the ice, his eyes constantly scanning for anything out of place, besides the snow falling in July. It doesn't take him long to find it.

"Oracle, there's an abandoned building with a solid wall of ice covering it's door. I'm going to check it out."

"Okay Bruce, be careful. I have a feeling that we're dealing with an entirely new type of ice user here." After cutting the conversation, Batman arrives at the ice wall. The first thing he notices is now smooth and clear the ice is. He can easily see his own reflection in it. And if he had bothered to inspect closely enough, he would have noticed the ice having dark blue and red hues deep in itself. He takes out one of his chemical sprays, this one causing anything it's applied onto to rapidly absorb heat, perfect for melting ice. Except for that fact that nothing happens when he sprays it on this ice. He tries again, on the same spot. Still zilch.

_This ice could possibly be enhanced or protected by magic. Perhaps Dr. Fate is involved_. He looks up at the building, and finds a very convenient open window to launch his grappling hook onto. Landing gracefully and silently inside, he immediately notices that the inside of the building is significantly colder than the outside air. Definitely getting closer. He wanders through the trashed and empty rooms and halls. For a minute or so, he is unable to find any more indications of someone else being there, or pieces of ice and snow. That is, until me moves down to the first floor, where he nearly slips on the ice that is covering the entire hallway, floor to ceiling. Stabilizing himself, he glances around and notices at the far end of the hallway to his right is an icicle sticking straight out from the wall. With no other oddity in sight, he makes his way down that part of the hallway, albeit at a careful rate. The further he travels, the more icicles and spikes he encounters, until he comes upon a door with icicles sticking straight out from its frame in every direction. However, the door still looks like it can be opened. So, placing a cautious hand on the frame, and the other on a batarang, he slowly opens the icy frame.

He moves silently, but whoever created the ice was apparently quite aware of her surroundings.

"Hvem er det?" For the first time tonight, Batman is actually surprised, even if only by a little. The unseen voice is light, feminine, but most importantly, scared. However, he doesn't know the language off the top of his head. Thankfully, part of his suit's stream with Oracle includes the most advanced translator program in North America, and it quickly identifies the voice to be speaking Norwegian. It translate into his ear, "Who is there?" However the suit does not include a speaker in which to project the translation of what Batman could respond with.

Thus he remains silent, and moves closer to where he heard the voice coming from, batarang still at the ready. The voice speaks again, and after a moment, he hears the translation, "I know you are here, I can feel the vibrations in the ice. Now I ask again, who is there?" Batman pauses, as he knows that the voice is only just around the corner. He remains there, still, waiting to see if the owner of the voice is going to move first. Instead, it issues a warning, which takes a moment to register, "If you don't respond or reveal yourself, I will freeze your feet where you stand." This time, there is no wavering in the voice. But Batman is undeterred in his procession towards this mysterious new foe. He bursts around the corner, ready to throw, but before he can do anymore he is frozen in place, the entire lower half of his legs covered in ice. Steadying himself, he readies to attempt to throw again, but he's forced to duck when a shard of ice shoots towards him.

"Put the weapon down now." The translation comes through, he doesn't, but after finally getting a good look at his opponent, he nearly does anyway.

Of all the images his mind formed when trying to put a picture to the mysterious ice and snow creating individual, the young woman in front of him was far from anything he considered, despite the feminine voice he had heard earlier. Platinum blonde hair in a braid over her shoulder, pale skin that was apparently flawless from where he stood, and icy blue eyes that could look as cold as the ice surrounding the two, if it wasn't for the look of near terror in them. She was skinny, but in a healthy manner, and was only slightly above average height. Her arms are up in a defensive manner, and both of her hands have a slight blue aura surrounding them.

The fear on her face quickly turns to a mix of puzzlement and amusement, and speaks again, but in a much lighter tone. A moment later, "Who, or what, are you supposed to be? Some sort of jester?" She is struggling to contain herself from giggling as she says this, or, at least, she thinks she is, but Batman is able to recognize the signs of someone masking their reactions. He would smirk also, for it's been a while since someone reacted so lightheartedly upon seeing him for the first time. However, his main concern is still over the ice encasing his feet and calves. Replacing his current batarang with one that has a sharper edge, he attempts to hack the ice off him. He is able to get a noticeable piece chipped off, but it is quickly replaced and it starts to crawl slightly farther up.

"Again, please stand down, and maybe then we can work things out." Batman only glares in response to what his suit tells him. But being unable to find an alternative option, consider that A) he's been bested, and B) he still has little information on how her powers work, resigns to her demands. Putting the batarang away, he looks her square in the eyes, and decides to venture onto whether if there's a language they can communicate more openly with.

"Would you happen to speak English? Sprechen sie Deutch? ?Se hablas español?" The woman eyes him curiously, lowering her hands slightly, but still keeping them in a defensive position.

"…Is…English, preferred?"

"For the moment, yes."

She still has her hands in the air, but now speaks slower. "Right, then, English, it is."

"I have stood down as you asked, may I be released in return?"

"Sorry, but not until I feel…safer. I generally don't, trust, people. who try to, attack me." Her hands are still glowing, her eyes never looking away from him. "Especially when, meeting me, for the first time."

_Granted, I wouldn't do any different either._ Batman considers some of his more drastic options of escape, but rejects most of them, as he's sure he wouldn't be able to move fast enough to escape her ice. _Diplomacy it is then._ "How about a deal?"

"Continue."

"I will not attempt to attack you, if you clear out what you've done to Gotham."

"…Gotham? I'm afraid I don't know what, or who, you're speaking about."

"Gotham is the city you've put under a summer's winter." The woman's face falls instantly, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"You don't mean…I did it again?" Glancing around, she rushes to the nearest window. Wiping her hand over it, she dissolves the ice covering it into the air, an act definitely noticed by the detective.

_So she can also dispose of the ice she creates. That's unique, perhaps this'll be over just as quickly as it started_. However, his train of thought is interrupted by the woman slumping to the ground, muttering to herself.

"No, no, no, ikke igjen." Sighing to herself, she remains on the ground for a minute, then stands and faces him, patting her dress down to smooth out a couple wrinkles, "I am, so sorry, about this. I typically have better…control, over my powers." She is speaking a little faster now, albeit still hesitant with her words.

"So then why Gotham? Why now?"

She turns back to face Batman, "I am deeply sorry for causing this," He notices that she is speaking practically normal now, "it is, a complex situation, but for reasons beyond my understanding and control I have ended up here."

"So you decide to freeze it."

"Normally, no. But having just woken up from a nightmare of nearly killing my…" Her throat catches whatever was coming next. She takes a moment before composing herself before continuing, "Anyway, waking up from a nightmare, and then being…taken? Transported? To a city that looks like this, doesn't mix well with my powers at all."

"Surely that can't be all. You seem, competent with your ability."

"And being assaulted shortly after by a man with a white face and cackling like some psychotic demon. That did it."

By now she is now conversing competently, having been refreshed into English. However, that is far from Batman's mind, as he is floored by the implications of her statement. Elsa notices his wider eyes and slightly agape mouth, and absolute silence coming from him. Cocking her head, she simply asks, "What?"

This snaps him out of his stupor, "This man, what exactly did he look like?"

"Well, besides the white face, his lips were bright red and his hair was green. He was also rather lanky too, now that I think about. Even in that hideous purple suit." She's pacing now, chin in her hand, as she recalls this not mysterious at all assailant. At least, not mysterious to Batman anyway.

"Did he have any accomplices?"

"That does remind me, there was this perky woman dressed like a harlequin dancer from those silly fairs that sometimes pass through. She was quite upset at my reaction to being attacked."

"And what reaction, would that be?" Batman's voice actually wavers a bit asking this, as he's sure he can guess what the answer is. For her credit, the woman feels the same.

"Do you really need to ask?" She gestures to the vast amount of ice surrounding them. With a flick of her hand, a mound of ice rises up and quickly solidifies itself, as though it were trapping an unseen assailant inside; forever. However, she sighs at this sight, and with the same flicking motion the ice dissolves away. "For the record though, he's in no danger of death. I can choose whether my ice merely holds them or actually freezes them." At that, Batman finally releases a breath he'd long been holding, and is actually relaxed, somewhat, for the first time since the night began. "You're relieved that a psychotic might be alive?"

Batman catches her inquisitive demeanor, "We have a history together."

"Oh?" The woman now has an amused smirk on her face, and her eyebrow is raised quite playfully.

"Not in the manner you're thinking of. It's…as complex as you claim your arrival to be."

"I'll take your word for it." She's now giggling, slightly, at each response that Batman can come up with, which furthers to slowly, but surely, fluster him.

"Look, it seems both of us have much to explain. How about you undo this winter, and then we can talk." Batman is still frustrated by her demeanor, but he does his best to put a smile on during all of this. The woman finishes her giggling, and composes herself in a quite formal manner. _I get the feeling I'm actually dealing with royalty here. Her composer is masterful._

"I can fix this, and after I do so I can explain what happened and why in more detail, but I would prefer to do it in…a warmer setting."

"Funny choice of words." Elsa only smirks to his quip, and starts to walk towards the door. With another flick of her wrist the ice in the room dissipates, along with those around his legs as she walks away, and soon after the temperature returning to the muggy heat. Within seconds, the abandoned warehouse was back to normal, normal being an abandoned warehouse that didn't suddenly turn into the Gotham's biggest walk-in freezer. Batman glanced around, genuinely amazed for the first time in years at what he just witnessed. _The only person I can think of to even come close to erasing what they've created is Firestorm, and not even he is _this_ talented_. His thoughts are interrupted by Oracle chiming in.

"The ice around the building appears to have gone. I take it the situation is under control?"

"Yes. Furthermore, we do have a new ice user on hand," He pauses to consider the far-reaching effects of her powers, "a powerful ice user who was just frightened. She can also dissipate the ice and snow quickly, so Gotham should be back to normal soon."

"That's goo-wait did you say frightened? Because if that's so the police squads outside the building are going to cause more problems than solve." Batman activates his…bat-vision and notices that there are indeed at least five squad cars outside the front door, with every member having a gun pointed right at it. The very same front door that the woman is about to open.

"Wait!" Batman starts running towards the woman, who hand is just barely hesitating over the doorknob. She gives him a curious look, as if she doesn't understand why this man is so concerned about her opening a simple door. "The local law enforcement is out that door, and considering who they, and I, have to deal with, they're quite trigger happy." The woman's only response is that of an utterly befuddled look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but your idiom escapes me." Batman continues moving forward, and steps in front of the woman and places his hand on the doorknob.

"Looks like another aspect for us to explain later."

"Indeed."

As Batman steps out, he notices all of the officers tense up, before quickly relaxing. He sees Gordon in the center, his every present speakerphone clutched by his side. When he notices that Batman is walking out alone, he steps forward to confront him.

"What's going on, did you find the culprit?"

"I have found the cause, and have calmed her down. She will fix this."

"Fix this, how? Do you see how much ice and snow are covering Gotham? It'd take at least a week for all of it to melt."

"I've seen what she can do, I'm confident in her abilities. Now this was all started because she became frightened, so I would highly suggest you stand down your men."

"Stand down my men? Have you forgotten that we're talking about a woman who can freeze a city? I will not tell my men to stand down against such a threat."

"She's no threat, relatively, just, out of her element."

"How can she possibly be out of the element that she creates? Back off Batman, we can take care of this. Go men!"

As the officers are about to storm the building, there's sudden movement from the door. Before their very eyes, a wall of ice ten feet high shoots towards them. It then quickly curves in front of everyone except Batman, and within seconds it has already looped back towards the building. In the rush of this event, an officer accidentally fires off his gun, but the bullet is quickly stopped by the wall of ice, leaving an indentation and numerous cracks. To everyone's shock, the indentation and cracks quickly seal themselves, and soon it's as if the bullet had never hit it at all.

Batman turns around to see the woman walking out, hands raised. "Nice visitors to stop by. Friends of yours?" He doesn't respond, merely looking back and forth between the woman and the imposing wall of ice that had been created at an impossibly quick pace. Due to his silence, she continues, "Since this city is quite larger than Arendelle, this might take a bit." At the mention of Arendelle, something finally clicks in Batman's brain as to who this woman is, but he can't quite place it. Before he can think it over more, he's stopped by probably one of the most extraordinary displays of power he's seen this year.

The woman has her hands facing towards the ground before slowly bring them up. What follows brings the entire city to a halt even more than the snow falling in the first place. Methodically, but surely, every single snowflake and bits of ice is dissolved into the air, flowing like airstreams to the central point above the woman. In mere minutes all of it, save the ice wall still standing between the officers and the two, is gone from the city and suspended in the air as a giant snowflake high in the sky, enrapturing all who see. And with another wave of her hands, it evaporates into nothing. As if nothing ever happened, Gotham is now back to its muggy state, and the people left wondering whether they preferred it that way.

"Now then, perhaps your friends might be more willing to back away?" The woman is walking towards Batman, with one arm raised towards her ice wall. Batman considers his options on whether the answer is most likely no, or an ambiguous one that leaves in the probability that it could happen. But before he can respond, Oracle timely chimes in again.

"Bruce, what just happened? All of that ice and snow just, disappeared!"

"She performed as I said, and disposed of what she created."

"I saw that, it was beautiful. But literally, all of it is just gone. No trace whatsoever of an increase or decrease in any readings of humidity or water levels. It's as if none of it was there to begin with."

"According to these readings, was there enough moisture and humidity in the air to create all of that ice?"

"There was nowhere near enough, plus they actually remained unaffected during this incident. I honestly think she created all of that ice out of nothing."

"Magic it is then. Dr. Fate would have a field day with her."

He doesn't notice while he's talking, but the woman is giving him the strangest of looks, "Ummmm, are you conversing with someone?"

Batman gives her a glance, realizing that his discussion might look strange to someone who thought he was a jester at first glance, "A moment, Oracle." To the woman, "Yes, I have a, Bluetooth of sorts in my suit."

"Bluetooth? Why do you have an old king in your…suit?"

Now it's Batman's turn to give a strange look, if that could be considered manageable with his cowl. In the meantime, a fourth party has decided to enter this conversation.

"Batman! Just what is going on? Were you able to subdue her?" Commissioner Gordon's ever loved speakerphone blares itself across, or over, the ice. Batman, finger still on his ear, turns his head slightly to consider responding. Three conversations is doable for him, but not when one of them is with a woman who apparently has been living under a rock. Or is from a different time. Which wouldn't be all that surprising to him, considering his experiences.

"Oracle, I'll have to call you at a later time. This is more complicated than a typical clean up an ice mess. Also, please inform the Justice League of the situation, I'm sure they'll be interested of this development."

"Roger, over and out." Putting his hand to his side he turns back to the woman, who is leaning slightly one on leg and has her arms folded. Upon eye contact, she straightens up and folds her hands in front of her. She also speaks first.

"It appears there is much I need to be educated about, particularly this city."

"We are in agreement then, but first who are you?"

"You mean, you are unaware of who I am?" When met only with silence, she blinks, and continues, "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Also known as The Snow Queen."

_Queen Elsa_, and with that all the pieces fall into place. He'd read about her in a footnote during a European history class. While he intended to think it, he accidentally mutters, loud enough for her to hear, "The Lost Queen".

"Excuse me?" The air around them slightly cools, but that is the only environmental reaction she has towards this revelation. "The Lost Queen? Have I been missing?"

Batman sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose before looking back at her, "Yes, yes you have. But before I answer more, would you kindly lower this ice wall so that we may show you have peaceful intentions."

While she maintains her worried look, Elsa nods and waves her hand towards the ice. Within a few seconds, it is gone, seemingly dissolved into the ground. Gordon and his officers are simply staring, each seemingly trying to beat the others on how far they could lower their jaw. Gordon recovers first, and brusquely approaches Elsa, "What the hell was that for? You think it's funny to freeze over Gotham, only to undo-" He's cut off by Batman, who steps in between them.

"Her powers seem to be governed in part by her emotions, I would highly suggest approaching this in a calmer manner." Gordon narrows his eyes at the man intercepting him, but with the image of the ice wall still fresh in his mind, nods. Batman steps away, allowing Gordon to walk up more leisurely.

"I apologize for my rudeness. I'm police commissioner Gordon. And you are?"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, sir Gordon."

"Oh, heh heh, please, I'm no knight. Just a man who upholds the law and keeps people safe...your majesty."

"Sounds like a knight to me. So does this…Batman, work for you?"

"We're partners, unofficially." Batman adds, moving slightly to create a triangle formation of sorts for the conversation.

"The people appreciate what he does, but not the record books. Anyway…wait, _Queen_ Elsa?"

"That is correct."

"The lost queen…" Again, the air temperature drops slightly, and Batman even notices a single snowflake drifting nearby, otherwise everything is relatively normal.

"Why…why have the both of you called me The Lost Queen? Have I been gone long?"

Batman and Gordon look at each other, a subtle staring contest to decide who should tell her. Eventually Gordon breaks away with a huff. "I'll win eventually." He mumbles. "Queen Elsa, what year was it the moment before you came here?"

"1844. To be more precise the 25th of December. Why? Is this the future?" She's wringing her hands together as she asks, her eyes darting back and forth between the two men before her. The back up officers shooting questioning looks to anybody they can.

Gordon sighs and adjusts his glasses. Looking straight into her eyes, he hopes that what he says next doesn't start everything all over, "You are a perceptive one, your majesty. Yes, this is the future, for you anyway. Welcome, to July 2014."

Thankfully, no storm was whipped up, no ice spreading from here to Arkham, and no snowstorms to further confuse the populace. Instead, Elsa makes, and keeps, the same expression for over a minute: wide eyes, mouth slightly agape, and her arms folded across her stomach. After said minute, she creates herself an ice chair to collapse into.

"I have been gone, for 170 years?" She whimpers that last word, her head lolling in her hand. Batman approaches slowly, he's tempted to reach out to comfort her, until he notices that the air around her is significantly colder. He decides telling her part of her history might be good solace.

"If I recall correctly, your sister, Queen Anna, is known as the most revered monarch in the history of Arendelle. It never saw better years. For her last act, she signed a treaty allowing the peaceful annexation of your country into Norway. It is now the second largest city in Norway and I think it's one of the most beautiful places I've visited."

Elsa looks up, even though her eyes are reddening, she isn't crying. "You-you've been there? What's it like?"

Batman puts on a smile. A small one, but yes, Batman actually has a smile on his face. "Parts of it have been updated to more modern looks and technology yes. But on the whole, I doubt you'd have trouble recognizing it."

Elsa smiles, and Batman notices the immediate air around her warming, but only slightly. Gordon turns around to wave off his officers. Slowly, as some still aren't sure if this woman is to be trusted, but surely, all but Gordon's car and partner have pulled away. By then the air is back to normal and Elsa has regained her composer. With a flick her chair is gone, and faces the three remaining. "Well then, now what?'

Batman and Gordon look at each other again. But Gordon quickly looks back to address her, "From my perspective, your highness, and I mean no offense, even if you did fix your own mess, you still need to be brought in for questioning. Although I'll concede it's more for the official record and paperwork rather than locking you in for the night. Think of it like a job interview." Elsa gives him a cocked eyebrow. "Queen, right, scratch that; how about more like a dinner with paperwork? Heck, I can ever get you food if you like. We're going to need as detailed as possible account as to why it became winter in the middle of a heat wave." Elsa smiles and nods, "As for my partner…" he gestures his thumb towards the crusader of the night.

"While I agree, I would prefer escorting you to a more secure location with…individuals similar to you. This may be surprising, but you're not the first person with ice abilities we've encountered."

"Really?" For the first time tonight she smiles, ecstatically. The look of pure hope in her eyes would make anybody see Anna in them; well, the one man still around who has met the two before would anyway. "That sounds wonderful, when can I meet them?"

"That depends, are you willing to sit around and fill out paperwork first?"

"What?! I'm serious about that. The mayor will have my head if I can't properly explain this." He's looking directly at Batman while arguing his point, who simply stares back with only neutrality showing. Elsa, meanwhile, is now biting her lip, even though still smiling, secretly hoping that her first act after calming down another blizzard is not another litany of paperwork. It is in the middle of their bickering that Batman receives a incoming call from a satellite far above them. This time though, Batman has to pull out a small communications device.

"Batman? This is J'onn. We've received your message from Oracle and would be happy to help Queen Elsa."

"Good. You can beam us up."

"Wait, beam us up? What kind of idiom is that?" If anybody understood even the concept of teleportation, they tend to have the first time jitters. Elsa, however, has never even dreamed of such a thing, so all she can manage is another confused expression.

"Hold up, I still need her for official paperwork. You can't just leave…" And before his eyes, a beam of light emanates from the two of them, and in the blink of the eye they're gone.

"Did you really expect any different sir?" His partner has finally spoken up. She also enjoys employing the combo of a cocked eyebrow and smirk.

"No, but gotta try anyway. I knew this would be another one under the Batman cabinet as soon as it started snowing."

From her point of view, all Elsa saw was a flash of bright light, and soon she was in a large room that was entirely alien to her. The only thing remotely recognizable was the large amount of people just milling about. And some of them were wearing even stranger costumes than this man who calls himself Batman. However, the biggest shock came when she looked up and saw the Earth from space for the first time. She had an idea of what it looked like from the globe she had, but to see it like this was like going from a picture book to Shakespeare with no steps in between. So naturally her first reaction is to freeze the surrounding floor immediately.

* * *

"I-I-I'm g-g-g-g-going to get that girl. Forget my p-p-plan for Batman, she's going d-down. Nobody puts the J-J-J-Joker under i-ice. Not even th-that walking free-free-freezer."

"But Mr. J, how? Despite surprising her she still froze you."

"You don't think I-I-I already have a plan? How could yo-you even d-d-doubt…aw forget it. I'm going to w-w-wait until I'm done chat-ch-chattering to ex-explain."

"Okey dokey pumpkin. Whatever you say."

* * *

*Edit: chapter shortened due to the document I originally uploaded taking the story farther than intended. For those of you who saw the bits that continued after the last line, that was me experimenting with taking the story farther. Sorry about this, it jut makes my story more well-rounded.


End file.
